Timeline (Frequently Updates)
So here is a timeline I compiled from their twitter, YouTube, website, soundcloud, Vimeo, Reddit, and Discord. I’ll be updating every now and then. Update: It turns out that they are in a parallel universe that is in 2023 while we are in 2019. There are 508 known timelines. = Their Timeline = 1799 * George Washington dies because of a cliff. 1844 * Joseph Smith, Junior, founder of the Mormon religion, is struck by a lightning bolt and dies. 1865 * Victor Dax is born * Abraham Lincoln dies because of a heart attack. 1884 * Victor Dax’s son is born 1885 * The “Event” happened 1900 * Victor Dax leaves his home and travels to London. 1901 * Victor Dax creates a cult. 1914 * Victor Dax fights in the Great War. 1937 * Victor Dax helps the deathly ill at the local hospitals. 193-something * Victor Dax suffered great injuries to his face due to a shotgun. 1937 * The Run Red Corporation (RRC) is founded Early 1940s * Victor Dax’s son supposedly dies in an automobile accident. He is alive. 1945 * Victor Dax does USA government contracting stuff. * Victor Dax helps end World War II. 1948 * Victor Dax helps a suicide jumper down from a roof. 1950s * The iron boot was first picked up on in the early 50's but then properly funded in the late 50's. 1950 * Victor Dax cures a rare illness that blinds young children. 1952 * Victor Dax helps his supposedly last family relative (his distant cousin) ease into their last breath. 195? * Victor Dax helps create a memory blocking gas (T-S7) that helps war veterans with PTSD. 1956 * The Winter Hill Transmission Tower is constructed. 1958 * April 12 — Ivan Glaskov is born 1959 * William Frost has a attempt on his life by C.I.A agent Donald Claice. 1960 * The Del Rune casino is built. * Akira Toriyama dies. 1961 * The Russians made a Nuclear bomb that was detonated around the Siberian wilderness. The RRC worked with them to create the TRINITY bomb. The Russians called it the TSAR Bomba. RRC multiplied the weapon by 3 times. Calling it the TRINITY bomb. Victor Dax never wanted this weapon, he thought it was unethical. Frost did it behind his back. * Victor Dax helps Kennedy's presidential campaign. 1963 * Victor helps Martin Luther King in the Washington march and other racial equality issues. * The C.I.A plans to assassinate Victor Dax to prevent the progress of the RRC. * Victor Dax finds out about the TRINITY Bomb. C.I.A agent Jackson Bridge infiltrates Site 1 to destroy prototype projects and to kill Victor Dax. 4 hours after infiltration Jackson Bridge is confirmed alive but held in custody by the RRC. 1964 * RRC nearly goes bankrupt. 1967 * RRC declares peace agreement and government funding. Rejected 49 times. Peace agreement finally resolved but government funding is low. 1968 * Tension between the United States and RRC settle down. 1969 * RRC helps with the space race. * Neil Armstrong dies in training. Early 1970s * Turrets are made. 1970 * Rumors of Victor Dax surviving the attack is spread around by ex RRC employees. 1972 * On the anniversary of Victor Dax's “death”, a metallic locket is left on his vacant grave. 1973 * A “deadly force” invaded the US Government. * The group FMR begin to retrieve large amounts of weapons for unknown reasons. 1974 * Richard Nixon is notified that Victor Dax is suspected to still be alive inside site 1. * Victor Dax recovers from a coma * 2 weeks later Victor is seen walking around the grounds of site 1 via spy plane images. 1 hour later Jackson Bridge is missing from his house. Jackson Bridge can not be found. RRC is suspected of his disappearance. * 2 months later 15 famous writers go missing. * Victor swears to destroy the United States after the betrayal of his friends and himself. 1976 * The 15 writers are suspected to be working for RRC. 1977 * Inside agents at Site 1 state that the Iron Boot project has gotten out of control. 1978 * The last time Victor Dax takes his mask off. * RRC tested T-S6 * Jimmy Carter declares that Operation Lazarus Down needs to be re-initiated. 2 weeks later Victor Dax is invited to the Pentagon by JC on Live News for a world peace discussion. 1 day later Victor Dax arrives at the Pentagon. 2 hours later Victor Dax reveals a revolver and shoots Jimmy Carter in the head causing immediate death on Live television. The war starts. Operation Lazarus Down is over. The United States of America is under control by the RRC in under a month. Jackson Bridge is suspected to be held in Orwell Manor. Orwell Manor is revealed to be fake. Orwell Manor is a code name for "Death Sentence". The C.I.A. is destroyed. The underground government resistance (UGR) begins. 2 Weeks later FMR introduces themselves to the resistance. The UGR works with FMR. 1979 * Every week since this year, the gas T-S7 is released in dosages. * Victor Dax tried to recreate his blood thing by cloning himself. It didn't work. 20 dead. 5 alive. 5 in cold storage. * Washington D.C. is bombed with the TRINITY bomb. It becomes an uninhabitable wasteland. 1980s * In the 1980s China believed that they were getting "Bleeped over" by the R.R.C. 1980 * Dark Solutions is founded. * Mike Rivet is born. 1981 * P. Jones is employed by the RRC. He works at Dark Solutions. 1982 * Kyle Jones is born to P. Jones. 1988 * The Winter Hill Transmission Tower is decommissioned. This possibly due to loss of property. 1990s * Late 1990s: Project Nimbus begins. 1990 * June 5 — the last time Ivan Glaskov is seen. 1992 * October 31 - Kyle Jones goes missing. He was taken by the RRC. 1993 * P. Jones was fired due to "false" claims towards the company. * Dr. Ryan is reported to be staying in the housing area every night to talk to Malcolm. 1994 * October 31 - Stacy plans her Halloween night. She plans on staying with her family since they are worried about the recent events in the news. Her friend (boyfriend possibly) comes over to convince to go to Danny Moore’s house. They run into a officer who shoots at them but they lose him. Brad tells Stacy he is a part of the FMR. Stacy reports Brad to an officer. The officer shoots Brad. * Kyle Jones goes into “educational training” because of the RRC. * The last time Fredrick Gurensene is involved in a project. * George Lucas dies. 1996 * Kyle Jones goes through T-S7 testing. He has 90% resistance to it. 1997 * Victor Dax orders Frost to deactivate Malcolm as it has not been very efficient and would be cheaper and more effective if they just built a regular super computer. Procedure 10 is decided. Malcolm will revert back to default settings and its biological brain will only be used as a subsidiary CPU for basic tasks whereas a more expensive and effective CPU will be implanted to maintain the entire facility and more. It is reported that Malcolm's last words before being reverted was "Hello Samantha." 1998 * The New York riots of 1998 occur after people remember the war of the 1970s. The Run Red Corporation takes care of it. 1999 * October 15 — Henry Gesh, owner of Del Rune casino, is caught loitering outside an unknown place * James Dell is born in England 2000 * The Subject Delta experiments begin. Kyle Jones is subject Delta. They fail. * Malcolm is upgraded to a larger and more cooled housing below Sector 13. * Marylin Monroe dies. 2001 * Dr. Ryan is often late and skips work. She is suspicious and will be investigated. Malcolm will be secured away from her. 2002 * The RRC have always said they would go to Mars since this year. * Dr. Ryan breaks into Malcolm's housing late at night and attempts to upload a virus to Malcolm in order set him free. She fails. She is isolated. Next day a "new software patch" (which in reality a virus) for Malcolm has arrived onto the system. Malcolm is now 1% less efficient. Two weeks later Dr. Ryan is terminated for trying to free Malcolm and stealing staff identification. She was shot on site. Malcolm is ordered to delete her files. Malcolm transfers them to his storage hold where the files can be reviewed before deletion. 2008 * Funding for Project Nimbus ends after it ignites. The Corporation tells the public that it was a natural gas explosion. 2010 * Malcolm opens the cell doors in the psychiatric ward and over 80 inmates are released. Dr. Gasher is the only one inside this ward. A malfunction with his ID prevented him escaping. He was killed by inmates. Security footage was corrupted and could not be reviewed. * Michael David Stevens is one of the head researchers at site 1 and has been with the RRC since this year. * Poverty Globally is now at 0.2%, Lung Cancer Cured, Construction Mech Suits Increase Construction by 7000%. 2012 * Robert Pinch goes into Malcolm's housing area and locks the doors. In the time span, Malcolm convinces Pinch to kill himself. 2 minutes later he shoots himself with a firearm stolen from the security office. 2014 * Justin Bieber dies. 2015 * Mike Rivet becomes a cameraman/runner at Local 50 News. 2016 * Victor Dax does a TED Talk. * Hilary Clinton becomes President of the United States of America. 2018 * Hilary Clinton is assassinated. 2019 * March 15 — The War of 2019 occurs. RGS was released, killing billions of people in just 1 year. * James Dell begins working for Local 50 News. 2022 * August 8 — A Category 4 storm hits Atlanta. It was called a Category 3 to calm people down. * October 2 — Richard Simmons goes missing * September 19 — Damien Brown goes “missing” * September 20 — Fredrick Brune is fired from the RRC. * December 20 — Z goes missing and the FMR goes dark. * December 25 — the survey team arrived early on the moon * December 29 — Z returns. 2024 * Harry Dunham teased new TV show in 2022 called "Predictable Chaos" which is expected to be aired in the early time of this year. 2036 * Nearox Pharmaceuticals says a vaccine will be released by this year. 2045 * Spherical Industries claim that portal transportation technology will be in public use by this year. Uncertain if these events happened: * A bank robber was holding two hostages, one named James and one named David. The police were surrounding the building, so he ended up letting James go outside and then something/someone beat up David. The police knocked the robber out and when he woke up he was in this weird cell. Then that James called him and told some people to kill him. The room filled with blood and the robber drowned in it. * A man was at home with four family members and gas rises. Someone breaks the window and the man makes a run for the bathroom to block the gas. The family becomes insane from the gas. The dad tries to kill the man but he hides in the bathroom. He kills a brother’s friend. The man goes outside and gets killed by his girlfriend. The man then gets surgically operated on and they remove his esophagus. = Our Timeline = 2018 * August 8 — The Local 50 News twitter tweets for the first time, "Good Afternoon Atlanta! First time on twitter! Don't let the thunderstorms put you down! #myfirstTweet" * August 26 * 8:41 AM EST — Technical Difficulty Send Warren is uploaded to the L50N Vimeo account. * 5:59 PM EST — FOOL hahahaha. is uploaded to the L50N Vimeo account. * August 27 — The Local 50 News YouTube channel is created. * August 30 — Esmeralda. is upload to the L50N Vimeo account. * September 15 # 10:20 AM — The David Jones twitter tweets with a video attached, "Real reason i quit my american job in nuclear power is the stupidity of my workers, especially the safety parameters on the energy output towards the city." # 11:36 AM — The David Jones twitter tweets with an image attached, "May we remember all those who lost their lives defending our freedom in the war of 2019 #Remember2019." * September 22 — The David Jones twitter tweets with a GIF attached, "SPREAD THE MESSAGE, THEY NEED TO BE STOPPED!" The words in the GIF say, "DON'T TRUST THE CORPORATION". NOTE: The L50N twitter apparently liked this tweet. * October 9 — The David Jones twitter tweets with an image attached, "Iron Giants Marching across the fields" * October 12 — The David Jones twitter tweets with an image attached, "Industrial Disease" * October 15 — The David Jones twitter tweets with a GIF attached, "They are following me after what i did. It wasn't worth it." * October 18 — The first Discord server is created. * October 25 — Welcome to The Run Red Corporation is uploaded to the YouTube channel. * October 31 — The Halloween broadcast is shown on Nightmind’s 2018 Candy Bowl. * November 6 — The David Jones twitter tweets with an image attached, "Washington Was A Nice Place Until They Came... Look What They Did." * November 17 — The Discord server called Reggie Burns Radio Show is created. * December 10 — The second Discord server is made. 2019 * January 6 — “Everyman” appears on the first Discord server. * February 3 — The L50N twitter replies to the question, "Hi, is there any way I can get in touch with a Dr. Kate Ryan" with this tweet: "RESPONSE Dr Kate Ryan has been deceased since 20## she can no longer be contacted, goodbye." * February 10 — The L50N twitter tweets with an image attached, "Technology News: Turtle Rock Industries has revealed a new research station on the moon, this will not be open to the public and will only allow TRI researchers. Currently, 40 people are stationed on the dark side of the moon researching Helium 3. What will they do next?" * February 11 — The L50N twitter tweets with an image attached, "Special Bulletin: Atlanta has lost a vital part of the family today. Today at 11:29 in the morning a subway train has been attacked by the radical terrorist group FMR causing 13 deaths and numerous casualties due to a purposeful detachment from the rails." * February 15 — The L50N twitter tweets, "Real News: We are killing a lot of people for no good reason. Are we the bad guys? Frankie persuades a lot of people these days. Your own thoughts are not your own anymore. Flush the truth, digest the medication." * February 19 — r/Local50News is created. * February 20 — Malcolm's Reddit account is made (u/Malcolm_404) * February 21 — Malcolm posts Site 1 Speculations to r/Local50News * February 22 # Malcolm posts 2010-Present Propaganda Poster In Low-Income Areas Only # Malcolm posts Broken Recognition Reference For Victor Dax. # Malcolm posts Controlling The Public by Brian Snow * February 23 — Malcolm posts The Population Standard of Site 1. * Category:Canon